Those Who Have Fallen
by Mini Snow Ball
Summary: AU. What would happen if a young girl was dragged into a whole world filled with demons and other creatures? A whole lot of trouble. Not very good at summeries. Rating will go up in later chapters.


Okay, I originaly intnded to put this on Quizilla, which I did, but I also ended up putting it here, with a few edits, like, character discriptions and names. It was originaly all made up, but now its a AU Beyblade! Hope you'll enjoy, I'll try to update every week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, all I own are a few blades, and a plushie. Oh, Grace, and Bythe, they are my own characters.

A/N: This will be in first person point of view, untill the introuduction is over. And I'll try to make the characters as in-character as I can. Also, some of the roles my seem sterio-typical, but I'm basing them on the attitude of the characters before I made it into a Beyblade story.

* * *

Well hello, my name is Grace Davis. I'm just your ordinary fourteen year old girl with a long, happy life ahead of me. Well, at least I used to be, now my life has been thrown into chaos. I've got my self stuck in the middle of: Sibling rivalries, idiots, and battles I shouldn't have even known about! Could it get any weirder?

Your probably thinking 'damn, this girls lost it.' That's what I thought at first too, but, I've learned to live with it. To a certain degree. I've only been with /them/ for a few days now, and that's a few to many.  
Let me start from the beginning.

It was a normal Sunday morning on May 13, 07. Mothers day. I woke up a little bit late, which would most likely not be noticed, since it rarely happened. You see, my mother is a major Christian, that's why have to get up early on Sundays, to go to church. I don't really care, religions not all the important to me.

"There you are dear, are you ready?" My mother, a pleasant woman when she wasn't angry, asked as I hopped the last step and ran into the kitchen. "Yup! Happy Mothers day!" I screamed and hugged her. If she hadn't been prepared I'd have knocked her down, but since I did this every year, she expected it. "Thank you Grace, I expect you did your chores yesterday?" I nodded eagerly. I loved Mothers day, I got to spend the whole day with mom.

"Where's dad this morning?" I asked as we walked out the door to my moms car. "At work," was her simple answer, "why?" "Well," I mumbled looking out the window, "I think he should have taken today off, it is mothers day." I heard my mom sigh and looked at her reflection in my window. "It would have been nice, but he's a very busy man." I nodded and watch the scenery pass by as we drove to The Center of Light, our church.

We pulled into the parking lot. I looked out the window and my eyes locked with one of the cutest boy I'd ever seen! He had light blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I thought it was the sunlight playing tricks on my eyes. It looked like he had wings! But then I blinked, and the boy was gone. "Momma, did you see that boy over there?" "Hmm? No, honey, I didn't sorry." I looked back out the window as we parked, he was standing right at the entrance to the graveyard, how creepy!

"Good morning Davis-san! Happy Mothers day!" Daisuke, a Japanese man, and one of my moms best friends, gave her a hug, with a large smile on his face. "Ohayo Grace-chan. Genki desu ka?" "Ohayo Takao-sensei. Hai, Genki desu." I bowed slightly. Takao was teaching me Japanese, my favorite language!**(1)** He nodded and was on his way to greet the other guests. I smiled at my mom, who returned the smile and took my hand as we walked to the Sunday School room for 9th graders.

"Hello there Grace, Myra." My teacher, Rebecca said as my mom let go of my hand. "Hello Rebecca, how have you been?" While they were talking I took my usual spot next to Emily, one of my best friends. She was concedered a nerd at school, with her orange hair, blue eyes, and glasses. But the truth was, she was! And I liked her for that. "Guess what?" I looked over and smiled. "Nani?" "There's a new boy. Look behind you. I think he's looking at you." I blushed a little. That was just like her, she was boy crazy(**2)** But whatever.

I turned my head slightly and let out a small gasp. He was staring right at me! And, he was the same boy I saw in front of the graveyard! Immediately I turned away, my face a pretty shade of pink. "Oh my goodness, you were right! He was, or is, staring right at me!" Emily giggled. "Lucky you, lucky you!" She clapped her hands.

She covered her mouth with her hand, to try and hold back her giggling. "He's coming over here!" I blinked and laid my head on the table. "Greaaat!" I mumbled blushing more and burring my face in my arms. "Hello." His voice, sounded so smooth, it was like listening to a lullaby.  
"Hi! I'm Emily, and this is Grace." I raised my hand, I couldn't bring myself to lift my head. "Hello, Emily, Grace. My name is Mystel." I heard a chair get pulled out from the table he sitting down. I took a deep breath and lifted my head, brushing a few loose strands of light blonde hair from my face. Blinking as adjusted to the light.

He was cuter up close.

Mystel smiled at me and I turned my head away to hide the blush. "All right class, settle down." Everyone obeyed. Everyone always did, because everyone loved Rebecca.  
Sunday school passed by slower than usual. I think it was because I was sitting next to a guy, and I think he was staring at me from time to time.

"Okay, that's it for today, I'm glad you all behaved. Have fun, and don't forget to tell you mothers 'Happy Mothers Day!'" Everyone shuffled out of the room in single file, talking about the latest clothes, TV, video games. It was like it always was.

"Wow! We were so lucky to have Mystel sitting next to us! He is adorable, huh?" I nodded. "Yeah, he is." We walked and talked a little more, exiting the building.

We were walking towards the paring lot when I saw Mystel waving at me from the corner of my eye, and smiled. "I'll be back, it looks like he want's to talk to me, stay close, hide behind something! Looks can be deceiving!" We both laughed and I made my way over to him. "Hey, Grace." "Yes?" I answered with a smile. "We need your help." We? I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly, but before I could ask he continued with what he was saying. "Your really the only person who can help." Now, I was confused. Tilting my head to the side slightly, like my mother and I did when we were confused. I asked him, "Why would you need me help? And why am I the only one?" I was taking this slightly better then most girls would.

There was that smile again, it was getting kind of annoying. "Our realm has been thrown into turmoil," Turmoil? "and our lives put in danger, only you, the princess can save us." I nearly fel over. Me, a princess? Yeah right.

I burst out laughing, and Mystel looked confused. It kind of reminded me of a kitten when it was seeing a person for the first time . "That's a really cool story, is that for some kind of play? I didn't mean to laugh, sorry." He sighed, as if he had expected that reaction, and was hoping for a different one. "You have a choice princess, either come with us, or Them." I was beginning to get scared. "I, have no idea what your talking about!" I said, turned on my heal and started walking. "You have two days princess," I heard him call from behind me. "Kaizer is watching. He will come for you on the sunset of the second day." I shivered as I heard these words escape him, they felt icy, not at all like the smooth, warm voice I had heard before. What cold he possibly mean?

I turned around to ask, but he was gone. "What?" Now, very scared, I ran all the way back to where Emily was waiting for me. "So, what happened? Did he ask you out?" I shook my head and put on a fake smile. "No, but that's okay. He just needed to ask me something." She nodded and I looked away. "I've gots to go, Mothers Day and all." I hugged Emily then ran to my mom who was waiting by the car. "Sorry I'm late." "Its okay honey. Lets get going."

The day had gone great! By the time we got home at eight, we were both exhausted. "G'night mom, see you tomarrow." "Night." I made my way up to my room and plopped down on my bed. "What a great day." I sighed happily.

I was laying there peacefuly, then, I felt as if I were being watched. I sat up and looked around. My eyes landed on the winodw, and there was a man there. He hand two-toned blue hair, and bright crimson eyes. I blinked and he was gone. Earlier today poped into my head. "Kaizer will be watching you." I shivered remembering those words spoken by Leon. I shook my head and curled up into a ball on my bed. "I'm just seeing things." I told myself and drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
---------  
Welcome back, I see you came to hear the next part of my story. I'll gladly tell, its the only way to keep myself from going insane!

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and cheerful. I knew mom was at work, since today was Monday. So I climbed out of bed and did all my morning routines. I put on a simple blue sundress

I bounded down the stairs, tripping over myself, and landed at the bottom with a thud. "Owie!" I jumped up immediately. "I'm okay!" I grabbed my purse then ran out the front door, just barely remembering to lock it.

"A whole day to myself! What to do, what to do?" I stopped outside of a Starbucks, a smile on my face. "Hmm, looks like I found out what to do." Walking in I took a table near the window and pulled out my cell, punched in a number, and held it to my ear. "Hello??" "Hey, Emily, come to the Starbucks near my house." "Okay." I then hung up. Yes, our conversations on the phone were usually short.

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?" I glanced behind me. "No not right now, go ahead and sit down." I smiled. I didn't know the man, but so what? It would be rude to not let him sit. "Thank you. My name is Rei." Rei, had long black hair tied in a loose poney tail, which was odd, most men couldn't get away with hair that long, but he did. His were gold, like mine, only deeper in color. He was, odd. Wearing all white, Chinese clothing.

"I heard you ran into Mystel." My eyes widened. How did he know of Mystel? Was he one of Them? Wait when did I start believing what I had heard? I shook those thoughts out of my head and smiled. "No, I didn't. I know no one named Mystel, sorry." Better to lie. I glanced at the door and stood up. "Nice talking to you, I have to go!" I ran over to Emily who had just walked in.  
"Who was that boy you were just talking to?" She teased as I stood next to her. "I dunno, just some guy. Lets go somewhere else." Emily agreed and we headed out.

The rest of the day passed by smoothly, I doubt you wanna hear the details. So lets skip it, nothing eventful happened. It was the next day that was eventful.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. I knew what was wrong. I sighed and did all my morning routines and marked the calendar as I walked out of my room. Oh, by the way, the reason I wasn't in school was because I am, or, was home schooled.

"Hi momma, I'm up." My mother smiled at me and put a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Mmmm, thank you!" After eating I did my school and chores. By the time I was done it was almost three. "I'm going out mom." I yelled waiting by the door waiting for an answer. "Okay, be back by sunset." That word triggered something inside of me. My stomach started to hurt. Something was supposed to happen at sunset. I couldn't remember though. So ignoring the feeling I walked out the door and headed to the park, my favorite place to hang out when I wanted to be by myself.

I sat on a swing and swung back and forth slowly. The rocking was making me tired, and for some reason. "I think I'll close my eyes for a little while." I fell asleep.

When I awoke, it was sunset, and there was someone in front of me. "Probably momma, she got worried and came looking for me." I thought and looked up.  
I almost screamed, it was the same man I had saw at my window two nights ago. That's when it hit me. Two days, sunset. This man must have been.. "Kaizer?" I choked out, very scared. "Yes." His voice was like a deep growl, it shook me to the core with its cold tone. "Have you made up your mind princess?" He said with distaste, it was obvious he didn't like calling me princess, but he had too. I guess.

"W-what?" I stared up at him. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up. I let out a little yelp and was about to scream, but his hand covered my mouth. "It doesn't matter, your coming anyway." I tried not to cry so I squeezed my eyes shut. I think it might have been a bad idea, because I was getting sleepy again. He must have done something to me, I still don't know what though.

I woke up, and was laying in a bed. The cloth felt like velvet, it was nice and soft. I wanted to stay there forever, but, since when did my bed have velvet sheets? I opened my eyes and was met with light brown eyes. I screamed and who ever it was moved away from me. "Ow, you have one heck of a scream, Kaizer might have been caught if you had screamed." It was a joking tone. But it still had that smoothness. The voice belonged to Mystel.

I sat up and pushed myself backwards till I met the wall. "W-what the hell? Where am I? What the heck did you do to me?" "Calm down, its okay, Grace." I shook my head. "It is not okay! You kidnapped me!" I yelled. "Its okay, just don't yell again, let me explain." I shut my mouth, I did want to know what was going on.

"Remember what I told you on Sunday." I nodded. "Well, That's what your here for. To help us." "Who is us? and who is Them?" That seemed like a logical question for that moment. "I, and five others ocuppy this house. There's me, Kaizer, who you've met, rather forcefully might I add. Then there's Rei," He stopped when I raised my hand. "This isn't school." He laughed, I glared. "I think I met Rei, he has black hair, and gold eyes, right?" Mystel nodded. "Its expected, he likes people. He also is our cook." I tilted my head to the side. "Can't you just bring the people in here, that way if I run into them I don't mess up their names to much."

"Sure, I'll be back. Don't try to leave, or Cerberus will get you." Did he mean the real Cerberus? I wouldn't doubt it if it were. "Fine." I grumbled crossing my arms. He left, and I had a whole lot of waiting to do.

After ten minutes or so, and me nodding off, Mystel walked back in the room with some guys following him. Just then I noticed. They were all men! I twitched sighing. "Okay! Kaizer," He was wearing all black, so it was hard to distiguish(sp?) what he was wearing. "Rei," he nodded to me with a slight smile. He was wearing a simple, white Chinese robe with a tiger pattern. "He's a shape-shifter. Tala, he's a werewolf." Blake had bright red hair, that looked like it had ten pounds of hairgel to hold his hair in place. I think he had blue eyes, still not sure on that, he had only opened his eyes for a split second to look at me . He wore black ripped jeans, and a black Good Charlotte shirt.

"This is Bythe." Bythe must have been at least 6'5, cause he towerd above the rest of them. He wore a black coat that was buttoned up, so I couldn't see what he was wearing underneath. He had blue hair, and gold eyes. "He is a Hellbat, just don't make him angry." Bythe grunted in response. I was trying not to laugh. "What's wrong, are you okay?" Mystel asked, rushing to my side. "Bythe, Bythe? Are you serious? That's 'friendly' in Old English." I burst out laughing, holding my sides. He did not look like a 'friendly' person.

Mystel finally got me to stop laughing so he could introduce the last person. "And this is Brooklyn. He's pretty nice, so if you need anything come to me or him." Brooklyn and Mystel were wearing identical outfits, except Mystel's was white. Brooklyn had red hair, though I think it would qualify as orange, and blue eyes. "I take it Brooklyn's a Fallen, right?" Brooklyn nodded. "How did you figure that out?" He sounded as if he were suprised, butI knew that was sarcasm, I got it from my friends enough. "All right, well I need something. A drink, and maybe a little snack, please." I fell back on the bed a put an arm over my eyes. "She's already being demanding." I heard someone say, I just growled and ignored them.

I drifted off to sleep, I had been sleepy alot, when I was rudely awakened by a jab in the side. "Ow, what the heck are you." I opened my eyes to see Tala above me, not to happy, holding a tray of food. "Here." He mumbled placing the tray on my chest. "Um, thank you." I picked the tray up and sat up straight. Tala was sitting in the chair watching me.

"So, uh." I tried to make conversation, but failed after two more tries, so I ate in silence. "Why are you still here?" I asked after awhile. "To watch you." Came his simple answer. So I just kept my mouth shut after that.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**Okay. Finished! What did you think? Reviews would be apprisiated. Flames will be used to burn old baby pictures of me. I'll try to update A.S.A.P.

(1) They are in America, like I said AU.  
(2) I changed Emily's personality slightly. I know she isn't boy crazy. 


End file.
